Behind His Mask
by Tr1pl3 V0cal01ds
Summary: It all started with that stupid dare... That one, stupid, illegal dare to make everything spiral out of control. But, maybe it wasn't entirely a bad thing. Sure, it was a little weird that he always wore that mask, but he really was nice. Who cared what his face looked like? Inspired by Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1: The Beast

_Hey guys! 'Rinny' here! So yeah, I decided to write a beauty and the beast… But there isn't an actual beast, so don't get your hopes too high. And I also decided that the main characters wouldn't be Len, or Rin, but LUKA AND GAKUPO! YEAH! (But the Blondie's are still my all-time fav couple! Anyway, before I write too much about me, ENJOY!_

**Chapter 1: The Beast**

Everyone talked about _him_. _He_ was the hideous one of the town… Well, that's what the people of the town said, but no one actually _saw _him. That is, his_ face_. He hid it under a black mask. He was the talk of the town. And they called him, the beast.

…

"Are _you_ refusing a dare!?" Meiko mocked.

"Luka Megurine, saying _no_!?" Gumi exclaimed.

Miku tried to make her friends stop.

"She's scared! Don't listen to them Luka!"

Rin was just staring at her friends and laughing her head off. Luka was refusing a dare? Meiko actually insisting on _something_? Gumi being on Meiko's side AND Miku getting involved? What the hell!?

"I'M NOT SCARED! WHY WOULD I GO TO SOME RANDOM GUYS HOUSE?" shrieked Luka.

"Well, he's said to have the ugliest face on earth," answered Gumi.

"Yeah. And, you might not see his face, hidden in by a Kakashi style mask!" Rin said with amusement.

"Argh! Why are you obsessed with Naruto!? Geez…" Meiko whined.

"NARUTO IS EPIC! And by the way, so is Kakashi. But yeah, back to the main subject; Luka, just go in."

"That's not a valid answer, and just so you know, going to a stranger's house without permission is illegal."

"Yes! And what if she got RAPED by the man?!" Miku yelled, full of worry.

Luka knew Miku was on her side, but it never helped. She wasn't the brightest. So her arguments usually lacked. Meiko and Gumi wouldn't really care if she got raped. Rin, on the other hand, would make sure she could just rip the dude's balls out and then he wouldn't have kids afterwards. Yes. Surprisingly, Rin was the toughest cookie Luka had ever seen.

"Well, she's pretty strong. And, just kick the man's weak spot and then she should be fine," Rin said.

_Typical, _Luka thought

"Yes, certainly, she can," Meiko said.

"I will not go!" Luka said, her tone final. _Jeez!_

"Fine. You do it, and we buy you a tuna sandwich every time you _desire _one."

_Shit. Got me there…_

Luka turned to Meiko. "Fine," she said in defeat. _Why tuna? Why?!_

She slowly walked to the front porch, opened the door, and before she knew it, she was in.

Luka was scared… Actually, she was terrified. She never saw the dude, and everyone in town said he was hideous. Well, not many people have actually seen him, but the rumor was on going. She slowly walked into the kitchen. She shivered. The place wasn't bad looking, but it still freaked her out that an ugly (inhuman) man lived there.

Luka heard footsteps. She froze, not knowing what to do. Just then, a hand grabbed her shoulder.

…

"Soooo…. Are we just going to stand here like idiots?" Gumi asked.

"Well, we have to make sure Luka comes back safely!" Miku said.

"Nah, she'll be fine," Meiko mumbled. "Hey, by the way, you guys wanna hang out at the club tomorrow?"

"Dude, with my chest, I'll probably still pass as a fourteen year old."

"But we're eighteen now! We can go, and you aren't that bad anymore," Miku told her little Rinny.

"Yeah. All you have to do is seduce the bodyguard-ish dude with your pretty little face, and you'll be fine!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Gumi cheered.

…

Luka turned around to face a purple haired-guy. He was wearing a black mask that covered almost all of his face: you could only see his right, purple eye. _Yep, that's Kakashi style alright._

"I don't recall inviting a girl here," he said, smiling. And thought she couldn't see his mouth, she could _feel_ him do so.

"Umm… I-I'm sorry… I'll go…" she said, slowly backing away, knocking a pile of books on her way out. "Oh my god! I'm SO sorry, I…" Luka stammered. _FREAKING ME OUT! GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE! _She picked up the books nervously. _Damn you emotions!_

She heard the man chuckle. "No worries," he said as he bent down beside her, taking the rest of the volumes. "But please, next time you want to come in, why don't you_ knock_ on the door, okay? I wouldn't want you arrested, hmm?"

"Err, yeah… I will…" _NEVER__ in my life!_

"Well," he said, slightly pushing her back. "Off you go."

"Y-you won't call the police… right?" she asked, her voice full of worry and guilt. What was going on? Why wasn't she keeping her emotions in?

"Of course not," he said. Once again, she felt him smile. "By the way, I'm Gakupo Kamui, and you are..?" he questioned, stretching his hand out.

She hesitated, but shook it. "Luka Megurine."

…

Luka got out and felt really shaken. She talked to the beast. THE FREAKING BEAST THAT HAUNTS KIDS' MINDS AT NIGHT!

"Earth to Lukaaaaaaaaaa!" her best friend, Rin, said, snapping her fingers in front of her blue eyes.

"So, what happened-" Gumi was caught off by Miku.

"DID HE RAPE YOU!? ANSWER ME LUKA!" she said, shaking her friend's shoulders.

"…No, he… just said to knock next time I wanted to come in…"

Her friends stared blankly at her.

"That's… _really _fun," Meiko said sarcastically. "We came here for nothing!"


	2. Chapter 2: Apologies

_Hey! Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it =3 If there's one thing you should do, it's leave a review XDDD_

**Chapter 2: Apologies**

"Let's make a pie!" Rin said enthusiastically.

Luka looked at her best friend.

"It's eight in the morning," she replied in her usual emotionless tone.

But her friend ignored that and just took things out of Luka's kitchen.

"Why do you want to make pie?"

"Well, Rin said, I want sweet stuff, your kitchen is awesome, and your dad isn't here for the next six months so…. Yeah!"

Luka face palmed. "Fine-"

"And you're helping me!"

"Are you excited about going to the club? Jeez Rin, calm your hormones!"

"…Well, a little…"

Luka rolled her eyes and closed the book she was reading, _whatever_, she thought. _Let's just make some stupid pie._

…

Actually, Luka and Rin made a LOT of pies, all different flavors and shapes. (Yes, there were even heart shaped ones.) Luka glanced at the clock: ten o'clock. Then, something occurred her mind.

"Hey Rin, do you mind if I kick you out of my house for a while?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I need to do something… I'll be quick…"

"Dude, you're freaking me out" Rin said, snapping her fingers in front of her friend who was day dreaming. "I'll stay here, and keep your house company."

"Fine, but I better not come back with a house burned to ashes." She said sarcastically, taking a warm apple pie in her hands. She closed the front door and left Rin thinking: _what the hell is up with her?_

…

It didn't take Luka too long to arrive to destination. _His_ house… She went to the front porch, in front of the door. She hesitated, she wasn't sure is she should knock. She did. _He_ opened the door and looked at her, surprised.

"Err…Hi, Luka, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're Gakupo…" She showed him the pie. "Here. I'm sorry for coming into your house yesterday…"

Gakupo took it. "Why thank you, want to come in?" He asked politely.

"No, I really shouldn't… We're strangers after all."

He grinned under his mask. "Well, we do know ours names, se technically, we aren't strangers anymore."

Luka shook her head, "sorry, I can't," and with that, she left.

…

While Luka was gone, Rin looked through her friend's stuff. She went in her closet and found a picture album. She opened it and saw pictures of Kaito: Luka's ex.

"Can't believe you kept that," Rin muttered to herself. Kaito was a psychopath. _Literally. _When Luka had told her boyfriend she didn't want to have sex, he freaked out and went on a raping rampage. That is until he managed almost-rape on Miku. Of course, little innocent Miku told this to Luka in tears. Rin remembered when she kicked the dude so hard, he fell unconscious to the ground. _The bastard deserved it,_ she thought while she was ripping the picture in pieces. _Luka, why did you keep all of this? You said you didn't love him anymore, are you making up pathetic excuses?_

…

"Dude, where were you?" Rin asked as Luka came back.

"Hrm? Oh. I was out."

"LUKA! YOU WENT TO SEE KAITO, HUH!?" Rin raged.

Luka stared at her, confused.

"You kept pictures of him. After what he almost did to Miku? And then you give him pie!"

"What!? YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF!?"

"YOU SAID YOU WERE 'SO OVER HIM'. WELL. I DON'T THINK SO, DUMB ASS!"

"Look, I didn't give him pie. I gave it to… the _Kakashi_ dude," Luka said, calming down.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, I felt bad for going into his house…"

"Oh… I guess that makes sense…"

There was a long pause, but Rin asked again, "So you still love him, don't you?"

Luka sighed. "I'm confused, to be honest… And I know what he did; I'm not an idiot… But…" Luka got caught; she was about to cry. Rin sat next to her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure you'll find another dude way better that Kaito," she said, comforting her friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Blur

_Yellow peeps! This is 'Len' =3 I'm hacking Rin's story... again. But hey, I'm the editor, so I can do whatever I want right? She'll probably roll me over with her road roller again... DX Anyway, what do you think of the story so far? Pretty good, huh? I don't really like Beauty and the Beast, but I really like this XD I don't know how that works, but who cares, right? Oh and, stop thinking "God 'Len'! You're so annoying! Leave me alone!" because it really hurts my feelings ;D Just kidding, I have no feelings O.o Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo... Leave a review =3 Oh, and, enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: Blur**

It was ten at night and Luka and Rin were waiting for their friends. Of course, since Meiko was driving, the crazy driver probably got chased by the police; so once again, the girls had to wait longer than expected.

Rin had borrowed Luka's red shirt. It was way too big for her, but her black skinny jeans and bow made it look pretty good. As for Luka, she was wearing a yellow mini-skirt and black tank-top. All harmonized with gold bracelets.

"Wonder what Meiko got into," said Rin.

"They're many possibilities… like crashing, speeding, texting and well..._ being_ Meiko," Luka replied.

Rin laughed at her friend's statement. She saw a car parking in the driveway. "They're here!"

…

They arrived at the club shortly after Meiko had picked them up. A man was standing in front of the door. A bodyguard-ish dude, as Meiko would call it.

Miku went first, followed by Gumi and Meiko. Next was Rin.

"ID, "he grunted.

"Oh, right. Here," she said, handing it to him.

"There ain't no way you're 18."

"Err, yeah," she said stubbornly.

Luka rolled her eyes. Stupid man; it's not like Rin was being illegal; she was eighteen!

Rin leaned over to the man, making her puppy eyes. "Please?"

He blushed and cleared his throat. "Alright, you can go. So can you," he said to Luka. They both went in, not knowing what was going to happen next.

…

"Here," Gumi said, giving a beer to her friends.

They all took one.

"Cheapo," Meiko mumbled.

"Hey, if you want to get drunk, knock yourself out."

Meiko stared at Gumi, and chugged her beer. "That's what I came for, and I bet you can't drink as much as me, cutie."

"Challenge accepted."

Miku, Rin and Luka stared at each other, all with worried looks as the soon-to-be wasted girls went by the counter to get their drinks.

And then, Luka saw _him_. Her ex-boyfriend, Kaito, kissing another girl.

She grabbed her beer and drank it in one gulp. "Getting more," she said to Miku and Rin.

…

Next thing you know, Meiko and Gumi were dancing on the table _shirtless_, Miku was making out with a random guy and Rin's blabbering about nonsense.

Luka was feeling dizzy, yet, she couldn't stop laughing for no reason. And then, a familiar voice came from the back of her head.

"A little tipsy, I think?"

"Ah, shut up, you fucking asshole," she said, turning around to face him. "You think you're SO special, dating all those girls. Well, lemme tell ya something, _Kaito_; being an ice-cream-lover playboy is freakin' _hot_."

And after saying that nonsense, she left the club, almost tripping with her heels.

Of course, he followed her into the street, and grabbed her ass.

She was going to slap him, but missed thanks to the state she was in. He grabbed her hips, and started to lift her shirt up.

"Let gooooooooooooooo," she whined as he kissed her neck.

"Luka, Luka. Still a virgin, are you? Well, I can fix that," he said, throwing her tank-top on the ground. "I want you badly, so badly," he whispered to her. She spat on him.

"Why you little bitch!" He punched her, and her face hit the ground violently. She felt her head bleeding, and Kaito grabbing her wrists. Unable to fight back, she lost consciousness.

…

Gakupo was walking in the night. It was fine; no one stared at him, since he was the ugly… _no more like the hideous so-called beast of the town_. No one could judge him if no one actually saw him.

As he turned the corner, he saw a blue haired guy undressing a girl. _Wait what? _he thought to himself. _That can't be right._

He rushed over to the scene.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled at the man.

"It's none of your business," the man said. Obviously, he was drunk. He swung his fist in Gakupo's direction, but he dogged it easily. And so, the man fell forwards, head first. Gakupo quickly grabbed the girl in his arms and was surprised at how light she was. He ran to his house, making sure the man wouldn't catch up to him to harm this girl.

As he went into his living room and laid her on the couch with a warm blanket, he realized that he knew her.

It was Luka.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

****_Hey guys! Sorry about 'Len', he's just a little... err... Well, whatever. Since he hates Beauty and the Beast, (my all time fav movie) I drove my road roller on him! So now, he's squashed into goop on the pavement in front of my house! Yay! Anyways, enjoy and review =3_

**Chapter 4: Unexpected**

Luka woke up with a huge headache and feeling extremely weak. Her whole body was shaking, yet she was really warm. She slightly opened her eyes, but closed them shortly afterwards. _Stupid morning light. _She snuggled herself into her blanket. She realized that her blankets didn't smell like _hers; _this smell was different, but soft and comforting. She heard footsteps coming near her. Her eyes snapped open; who was in her bedroom!? She saw a purple haired man in front her. She let out a scream. She wasn't in her house! She was half naked! Did he rape her?!

"Calm down!" he said.

She froze. It was Gakupo. Just the weird, Kakashi dude.

"W-what am I doing here?" she asked, covering herself with the blanket because she felt like Gakupo was staring at her. "Pervert!"

"Wow, that's what you say to the dude that saved your life. Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"…What?"

"You don't remember _anything_?"

"No…..wait… I was at the bar… and... Err… oh shit! I didn't get raped, did I?"

"Almost. Why do you think you're still in your bra and undies?" he said with a grin under his mask.

"Could I borrow some clothes?" Luka asked, irritated, turning a deep shade of red.

…

Gakupo gave Luka his longest T-shirt. Why? Well, his pants wouldn't have fit her, so he gave he something that was almost like a dress. _Almost_. If she bent down, he could see her underwear for sure. He couldn't help but find her beautiful with her pink hair and blue eyes, and he couldn't stop staring at her. Of course, since his social skills were a little lacking, he didn't know how to act in front of her. That's why she called him a pervert. Okay, maybe she did have boobs that were big, with a nice butt and perfect curves… He shook his head; _stupid mind. _

…

"Thanks… for saving me," Luka said after she ate a piece of toast. Although she wasn't hungry, Gakupo wanted her to eat something, making sure she could have a bit of energy.

"No problem. How do you feel?"

"Like crap."

"You can stay here for a while, if you want…" he started.

She looked at him. What was under that mask? She just wanted to know. He was human after all, right?

"I don't want to cause you any trouble-"

"It's perfectly fine, I really don't mind actually," he said, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you. That's kind of you," she said, returning a smile which was more or less a forced.

"Pleasure is mine." Once again, an evil grin appeared on his face. This only made Luka slightly uncomfortable.

…

Gumi's phone rang. She turned it on with difficulty.

"What?" she answered, irritated.

"It's me," Rin's voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hey. Feeling okay?"

"Craptastic."

There was a moment of silence.

"Gumi?"

"I'm still here, Rinny."

"Do you know where Luka is?"

"Err…. noooo… She isn't with you?"

"No. Not with Miku or Meiko either, and she hasn't answered her phone or my texts! I'm really worried!"

"Rin, I'm sure she's fine; it's Luka after all. I mean, she's probably in bed, ignoring the stupid device; we're all going to have a long day."

"O-okay, see you."

"Bye."

*Click*

…

"What's up?"

"The sky," Rin said to her twin brother, Len.

"Ha. Ha. Okay, what's wrong? Apart from the fact that you came back home looking like shit."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"No prob."

"I don't know where Luka is! And I think I saw Kaito in the bar with us. Who knows what he could have done to her!"

"Ah, well. If she doesn't answer your call in the next twelve hours, we'll send a search party, okay? It's the best we can do."

"Okay…."

"Now go to bed. I think you need some rest."

…

Luka was staring out the window, daydreaming. Kaito had almost raped her while she was drunk AND unconscious. She felt quite lucky that Gakupo saved her just in time before Kaito could do anything else. She sighed; what was under that mask?

"Are you okay?" Gakupo asked.

"A little embarrassed, actually…" she said, grabbing her legs up close to her face.

"I'm sure everyone does stupid things," he said, his gaze in his book.

"Did you ever do something like that?" she asked.

"Err, no. I haven't really been to bars, you know?"

"Ah."

She looked at his book. "What are you reading?"

"Oh. 'The Hobbit'. I've read it a lot…"

"So have I." She smiled, and gazed back out of the window.


	5. Chapter 5: More Than Anything

_Ugh. So... much... pain... Being run over by a road roller is SO not fun... Well, maybe a little, if it's Rin doing the running over *Smirk* AND NO! I AM SO NOT A PERVERT! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! Anyway, enjoy and leave a review. Now, I'm going to hide again before Rin finds me once she realizes that I hacked her story... again._

_-Len_

**Chapter 5: More Than Anything**

"Sir Kaito! Sir Kaito!"

"What do you want kid?" Kaito said bluntly.

Piko stared at the man with amazement.

"I heard you needed help! And so, I came to your rescue!"

"I don't need your help. Go home kid."

Piko looked at Kaito; he wanted to be just like him. Strong, amazing and a lady's man!

"No Sir! I really want to help you! I want to be just like you, if I can help you, can you teach me to be just like you, Sir?"

Kaito faced the kid. He was weird looking, with one green and one blue eye and white hair. It wasn't someone you saw every day.

"Fine. You want to help me?"

"Yes Sir!" the kid cheered.

"Well, you see this girl?" he said, taking a picture of Luka out of his pocket. "Help me get this girl. I want her more than anything."

"Okay, Sir!" Piko replied, delighted.

…

It was night and Luka still didn't feel better. She had a huge bruise on the back of her head that had obviously bled, and still felt sick. She badly wanted to barf, but being in a house she didn't feel quite comfortable in was pushing it a little; Luka barely knew the man! She sighed; at least she didn't get raped by that good for nothing ice cream lover. She kept repeating that in her mind, trying to remind herself to NEVER go to clubs, or bars, or anything that involves alcohol EVER. AGAIN. Suddenly, Gakupo's voice woke her up from her deep thoughts.

"You know you've been in the same spot since this morning, right?"

She shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Do you… like to read?" he asked uncomfortably.

She turned around, staring into his purple eyes. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, come with me upstairs; I've got something to show you."

She looked at him, her eyes wide with confusion and fear.

"NO! Not _that_! I've got a library upstairs!" he said quickly. He just wanted to slap himself. _Idiot. Idiot!_

"Oh," Luka said in relief, getting up with difficulty. "I guess you can _show_ me that."

…

"Len! She hasn't answered!"

Rin's twin brother just played on his electric base, ignoring her.

"Lenny!"

_Strumming_.

"Lenny-kins!"

_A string, with a D._

"Len-"

"Rin Kagamine! It hasn't been twelve hours yet! Jeez! Stop nicknaming me! You know I hate it when you call me those names!" he yelled, losing his patience. Rin had been constantly talking about her friend being gone. It was Luka for crying out loud! The worst that could happen is that she could end up at a library wasted. He glared at his sister, only seeing that she was fighting tears.

"But-"

"Rin," he said, cutting her off. "She's fine, okay? I'm sure she is." He hugged her.

"But… Kaito… H-he was there!"

"She's fine." Truth said, Len wasn't sure if Luka was safe after all. If Kaito truly _was_ at the same bar as them, the stupid playboy could have done something to her. _Ugh, I wish I'd never been friends with that idiot!_

…

Luka stared at the library speechless. It was the whole 3rd floor of the massive house. The shelves went up to the celling, filled with big volumes.

"Don't tell me you've actually read all of these books!" she said, still staring the shelves.

"Well…. Yes. I have…."

"Wow, I'm impressed." She smiled at him. He returned the smile, wondering if she could see it under that stupid mask.

"Someone doesn't look too sick anymore," Gakupo teased.

She grinned, taking a red book. "Romeo and Juliette huh? Surprisingly, I've never read it," Luka muttered.

"Really? Well, I'm just as surprised as you."

She glared at him. "You aren't the silent type, are you? I was mumbling to myself."

"Oh, so you want me to shut up?"

"Nah, you're kind of… funny…" she said almost shyly.


	6. Chapter 6: Misunderstood

_Ugh! 'LEN'! YOU PERVERT! Why don't you spam 'Neru' instead? I mean, what am I supposed to do with you, shota boy? Squashing you into a puddle of goo isn't enough? Well, sorry about that guys, please review and tell Len how ANNOYING he is._

**Chapter 6: Misunderstood**

"So, we have no idea where Luka is," Miku said.

"No freaking shit, Sherlock," answered Meiko, annoyed.

Len sighed; he hated Meiko. _Stupid Bitch. _Why was she his older sister's friend?Yes, he had also joined the search party for Luka, but only so he could get it over with.

"Well, Kaito was there….." Gumi mumbled.

"Suspect number one! Hear that Hatsune?" teased the brunette. Miku lifted her finger, as if to respond, but could only manage to admit herself defeated.

Rin glared at Meiko. "This isn't the time to be sarcastic!"

"Calm down Blondie! Sheesh!"

Len interrupted. "Let's just find Kaito."

…

Luka woke up and found herself in a giant bedroom. The walls were a dark red and thick black curtains covered the windows. The bed sheets were black as well. The floor was white-painted wood. It was an awesome room.

Luka sat up, wondering how she got there. Only one solution; unless she had super powers, it was Gakupo; he had carried her in that bed. She had probably fallen asleep while reading Romeo and Juliet. _Oh well. I needed to sleep._

She finally found the kitchen after walking in circles to find the stairs leading to the first floor. And sitting there, she saw Gakupo, reading the newspaper.

"Hey," she said.

"Good morning," he replied with a hidden smile.

Luka sat next to him. "Can I stay here?"

He looked at her, a surprised expression printed on his face. "Huh?"

"Sorry, it's fine if-"

"No, no, no! I'm okay with it. I mean, I actually like your company…"

She smiled, glad that he was fine with it. She liked this house, the massive library. And Gakupo was pretty cool. But she couldn't help herself to think, _what really is under that mask?_

…

"WHERE IS SHE SHION?!"

Kaito turned around to see Rin, Luka's best friend, followed by Miku, Meiko, Gumi and Len. _Ha!_ _Loner. Followed by girls,_ he thought.

"Who?" he asked, although he was pretty sure he knew who they were talking about.

"Luka, idiot," Gumi answered, as if it was the stupidest question he had ever asked.

Meiko looked at him, sharing the same expression Gumi had. "What the hell are you doing here, _in a kid's park_? Are you a pedophile?"

Before the pedophile could answer, Piko came along.

"Sir! I made a sand castle!"

The bunch of friends just stared at Shion, confused.

"Err, teaching your _fabulous_ ways to a _kid_. You're fucked up."

"Why thank you Len. What a nice shota boy you are." Len turned a bright color of red, enraged.

"Well, he's sexier than you!" Miku said, super confident.

Now the others stared at her.

"Fine. So you don't know where Luka is, right?" Gumi asked.

"Nope."

"How can we be sure? You were there at the club!" Rin shrieked.

"…I'm only saying the truth!" he exclaimed.

"Fine, let's just go," Meiko stated, grabbing the Blondie by the collar.

…

"You know, I'm willing to bet she's at Kakashi dude's place."

The group turned to Meiko. "Eh?"

"Yeah. I mean, come on!" she said.

"I'm surprised in your lack of arguments," Len replied with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up, shota!"

"I'M NOT, A SHOTA!" Len exclaimed.

Miku intervened. "Let's just go there. Wouldn't hurt to look, right?"

After a couple of minutes, they were in front of the mansion.

"How can a dude that always hides from society be… so rich?" Gumi asked.

"I have no idea, cutie…" Meiko whispered, as if she had just realized how big the house was.

"It's called having heritage," Rin said. "I thought you guys had at least SOME common sense."

But, Meiko didn't stay for the Blondie's explanation; she went straight for the front door.

"Meiko!" they all hissed.

She knocked on the door. Moments later, Gakupo answered.

"Yes?"

"Do you, by any chance, know where Luka is? Pink hair, blue eyes…"

"Yeah. You guys are her friends? She's right-ugh!" He fell to the floor as Rin kicked his… sensitive spot.

"Bastard!"

Luka came to the door. "Guys!?"

"Megurine," Meiko said loudly, with fake joy.

Luka helped Gakupo up. "Rin, you didn't need to hurt him! He saved me from Kaito!"

"What did that-"

"HE RAPED YOU!" Miku cried out.

Len just face palmed. Girls were… Well, he would NEVER understand them.

"Almost…"

"That's it! He's crossed the line!" Rin said, anger in her voice.

Len looked at Luka. "So, all this time, you were safe, but didn't call or anything?"

"Pretty much. Sorry."

"Well, at least you're okay," said Gumi in relief. "Come on, you should go home!"

"Nah… I'm staying here for a while…" she answered. "What?" Gumi replied as they all stared at her like she murdered someone. "He's actually pretty nice."

"Okay, well, see ya!" Meiko cheered, closing the door on her friend. "Well, I guess Luka got hit REALLY hard on the head. But hey; what can we do about it?"

"Lemme guess; you had no idea if she was there; you just wanted to see the dude for yourself, right?"

Meiko grinned evilly at Gumi. "You know me so well."


	7. Chapter 7: Pasts

****_Hey guys! So, my LAZY 'Len' has FINALLY decided to correct and post this chapter AFTER I've threatened him MULTIPLE times =3 So, here it is XD Enjoy and I'm ordering you to review or else you will spend some time underneath my ROAD ROLLER. Nah, I'm just kidding! XDDD I love you guys too much to do that 3_

**Chapter 7: Pasts**

Luka had just taken a shower. There was only one problem; she had no clothes. She sighed, exasperated; she already had enough of Gakupo's t-shirts. She opened the wardrobe in her bedroom. To her big surprise, it was full of clothes! Mostly women's, too. She picked out white shorts and a light blue blouse. The blouse was a little tight and the shorts were a size too big, but it was fine for now.

She went to the library and found Gakupo.

"How come you have girl's clothes in your house?"

"They're my mother's," he said, looking over his book.

She looked at him with concern. "Where are your parents?"

"…dead. Their plane crashed when they went to the Caribbean's." His voice was quiet and it sounded choked. "You're actually sleeping in their bedroom."

She sat next to him.

"I'm sorry…" She took a long pause. "My mom died of brain tumor when I was ten… After that, my dad went on long business trips and usually left me home alone. If I was lucky, grandma was there… But she kind of lives far, you know?"

His purple eye gazed at her intensely. "I guess we both understand each other, in a way. No one wanted to take care of me. But, I was sixteen, so I guess it wasn't that bad of an issue…."

"Yeah, I think we do," she agreed.

…

Len saw his sister lying down on the couch, just staring blankly at the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I feel… dumped…"

"Aw, come on! Luka didn't dump you… She just-"

"Decided to stay with that dude," she mumbled, cutting him off.

He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. And then, she just burst into sobs.

"I'M A HORRIBLE FRIEND!" she shrieked.

"No, Rin, you're-"

"WHEN HER MOM DIED, I COULDN'T COMFORT HER! I DIDN'T KNOW HOW!"

"Rin, listen to me," he said, in a low voice.

She looked up at her twin.

"I think your fetching that a bit too far. You know, if that _beast-"_

"Kakashi dude."

"Okay. If that Kakashi dude really saved her life, then maybe she's just repaying him the favor."

"Huh?" She was confused by Len's deduction. "How can living with that dude be repaying him a favor?"

"Yeah, well, you know, just think about it; he's a little lonely…"

"EW! LEN! THAT SOUNDED WRONG! WHAT IF SHE GETS RAPED BY THE MAN?!"

"You sound like Miku," he stated.

…

Gakupo was heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" Luka asked.

"Getting groceries…." he said, almost exasperated. She understood; he was probably stared at wherever he went.

"Let me do it," she said, smiling.

"Oh, no, it's-"

"…Perfectly fine!" She took the list and the money from his hand and left the building.

…

Luka was in the vegetable section, getting eggplants for Gakupo. As she grabbed one, someone took it from her hand; Kaito.

"What do you want?" she asked, irritated.

"To know if you're alright," he answered with an awkward smile.

"Oh, yeah! I'm perfectly FINE. I mean, you ALMOST killed me thanks to your BRILLIANT idea of FUCKING ME!"

"But-"

"Shut up."

"Luk-"

"ARE YOU DEAF!? KAITO, WE ARE OVER! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF MIKU AND RAPED A DOZEN GIRLs! YOU. ARE. RETARDED!"

"Not a dozen…."

"Right…. MIKI, SEEU, IA, SONIKA, YUKI, NERU, HAKU, LILY AND ALMOST MIKU! You're right! That makes 9; and almost me! At least I know you know how to count to, Shion!"

And with that, she left, leaving Kaito being stared at by strangers.

"Sir! What happened?" Piko said, rushing to him.

"Follow that girl!" Kaito said, pointing Luka with his blue nail.

"Alright! For you Sir, I'll do anything!"

"Err, sure kid… NOW FOLLOW HER!"

"R-right!"


	8. Chapter 8: Rose

****_Hey! 'Sup? It's 'Len' here, once again writing stuff without 'Rin's' consent. The reason is, she'll probably start yelling at me here, in the author's note, about how long it took me to post this chapter after she finished writing it... But, sheesh! I have stuff to do, you know? Like play video games and watch anime! You guys are on my side, right? Okay, maybe not. I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *Cry cry* Anyway, that's enough goofing off on my part. Enjoy the chapter and leave a review for my little Rinny =3_

**Chapter 8: Rose**

Piko followed 'Sir Kaito's Lady'. After a long walk for the child, she had finally stopped and went into the _beast_'s house.

_THE BEAST._

Piko ran to where he had last seen Kaito; to his amazement, his hero was still there!

"Sir! She… S-she went to… the evil _beast_'s place." He said the last part in a whisper, scared that the monster could hear him somehow.

"What...? Impossible… How can she stand a man with such a low… popularity? You know what I mean, kid? He's ugly, and she's hot; there's no such thing as that in life; you must respect your standards. Do you hear me, kid?"

"Yes Sir! I can hear you loud and clear!"

"Good. Now kid, tell me; where is that house, exactly?"

…

Luka came back with the groceries hours ago, a little frustrated (though he had no idea why), and it was finally dark enough for Gakupo's night walk.

"Want to come for a walk?" he asked Luka. She obviously needed it, because her attitude hadn't changed.

Her gaze left the book. "Alright."

…

Kaito was hiding behind a bush (he had been there for hours) close to the _beast_'s house. He saw him and Luka leave. _I must follow them_, he thought.

…

"So… Do you always walk at night?" Luka asked Gakupo.

"Well, yes…" he answered awkwardly.

Then, he saw a flower shop that was still opened. "Wait here," he told her.

He came back a minute later with a red rose.

"H-here…"

Luka smiled sweetly, and blushed. "Thank you; roses used to be my mother's favorite flowers… She used to tell me it was a shame they were so beautiful and that they wilted only days after they were cut…" She laughed quietly and then looked at Gakupo. "But, I supposed you find my story boring, I mean-"

"Nah. Actually, I find it interesting."

"You're sweet, you know that?" Luka said, slowly taking his hand.

…

_Oh no. You have to be kidding me…. No no no no….. NO!_

Kaito, who had been following Luka, saw _them_… HOLDING HANDS! He pinched himself. Nope, he wasn't dreaming.

Luka,

The girl he loved the most.

The girl that, on a scale of hotness.

Was THE hottest.

And she was falling for an ugly.

How could this be? Had he shown his face to her? She'd probably run away if she had….. Not that Kaito's ever seen it, but everyone said it was hideous, so it had to be true.

He had to do something; if Luka stayed longer with the _beast,_ she'd go crazy. No, insane.

He had to get Luka back.

And it wasn't going to be easy.

…

_"Mommy! You can't die!"_

_"Sweetie…"_

_The girl began to cry._

_"Mommy, I love you."_

_"I love you too." The mother paused. "You're very strong; promise me you'll do your best every day."_

_"I always do…"_

_"I love you, Luka," the mother said weakly._

_"DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT! You're not… You c-can't d-d-die…."_

…

"YOU CAN'T DIE!" Luka woke up and realized she was crying.

"Are you okay?"

She turned around and saw Gakupo coming close to her. He sat on her bed.

"I… Did I wake you up?"

He shook his head. "I was dozing off, though." He smirked under his mask. He gently put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I… dreamed about the last days… before my mom… lost the ability to do stuff… Y-you know what… b-brain tumors c-c-can d-do…" Tears streamed down her face.

"Shh," Gakupo whispered, holding her tightly. She sobbed on his shoulder, but he didn't mind.

He didn't mind at all.


	9. Chapter 9: Promise

_Why hello! Now, since Banana Boy (not in a wrong way) has been HACKING ME AGAIN, I guess I'll tell you guys to tell 'Len' to practice his violin since I'm his AMAZING teacher. Anyways, leave a review and don't forget to spam 'Lenny'._

**Chapter 9: Promise**

Luka looked through Gakupo's mother's wardrobe, and found a cute red and black dress. It had only one sleeve, and it ended just above the knee. She decided to put it on, only out of curiosity, to see if it was nice on her.

…

Gakupo had spent all night worrying about Luka. She had sobbed on his shoulder until she had fallen asleep. He stayed there for about an hour, making sure she wouldn't have any more nightmares about her past, and then left quietly.

And so, since it was the morning and she hadn't come up for breakfast, he went to check on her.

He knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yeah?" she asked on the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," answered Luka.

Gakupo slowly opened the door, and there she was, beautiful like he'd never seen before. She was standing in front of the mirror wearing one of his mother's dresses. It fit her so nicely, she seemed to glow.

"Wow…" he whispered. "It's really nice on you…"

"You think?" She smiled sweetly, still looking at her reflection. "Thank you."

He kept staring at her, not able to move… He was frozen… _literally._

She turned around. "What?"

"You're just so… beautiful; it's driving me crazy…" Gakupo answered.

Luka blushed, her gaze on the floor.

He sat on her bed, and she joined him.

"Do you mind me asking…? Did you actually know the man who tried to hurt you?" he asked.

"Kaito Shion, my ex-boyfriend. The one who went on a raping rampage without getting caught. Don't ask me why, I have no idea how he managed to escape prison." She took a long pause. "He's an asshole."

He was surprised by what she had told him. He wouldn't have thought she would know the guy or that she would _actually_ admit that she dated a stupid pervert.

"Now, do you mind me asking you something?" Luka said, almost begging.

"Sure. What?"

"…What do you actually look like?"

…

"I'm going out! See ya Lenny!" Rin yelled, running down the stairs.

"Don't call me like that! And you better come back sober!"

"I will, dummy! It's still morning, jeez! And you're not my mom, _little_ bro."

Len rolled his eyes and sighed. "See you."

…

"So…. should we get Luka?" Gumi asked. "We haven't hung out in weeks!"

Miku nodded.

"Sure. If Megurine wants to," answered Meiko.

Miku nodded.

"Well, let's go and see her!" Rin cheered.

Once again, Miku nodded, and they left the restaurant.

They came to the lights, and the group saw a kid crying. Rin and Miku came to him, but the rest ignored the poor boy.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked.

"I-I can't f-find my mama!" he answered.

Meiko and Gumi waited at the lights to cross the road.

"Is that your mom?" Rin asked, as she saw a woman with the same eyes and hair.

The kid stopped crying and ran to her. "Thank you!" he yelled to the girls.

They waved joyfully.

Gumi and Meiko crossed the street.

"Hey!" Rin shouted as she ran after them. "Wait for us!"

"Rin! Wait! The lights!" Miku yelled.

The last thing Rin heard was a blood-curdling scream.

…

"Why would you… Why do you want to know?" Gakupo asked Luka, staring at her with his piercing purple eye.

"W-well…" she managed to say. "It's just… I've been curious… And, well, we do know each other now-"

"Why bother? Don't you listen to the rumors?"

"That's EXACTLY why! I mean, they're only rumors… I-I don't believe you can be hideous. You're such a good person…"

"Well, in case you didn't know, people are very judgemental when it comes to looks," he said rather rudely.

"Why don't you want to show me your face?"

He took a while to answer.

"I… don't want you to go…" he said quietly.

Luka blushed, and took his hand. "I won't. I promise."

Without looking at her, Gakupo slowly took off his mask.

Luka gasped, squeezing his hand. It wasn't _Gakupo's_ face; it was more what was _on_ his face. It was huge scar, starting just above his left eye, across his nose and finishing at the right corner of his mouth.

"H-how did you get that?" she asked slowly.

"When I was twelve, I got kidnaped. See, my parents were rich. So, the men that took me sent a ransom to them, saying that if they _did_ pay the amount, they could have me back… If not, I was going to die. My parents called the police, but refused to pay the kidnappers since it was too much; and they didn't think they'd actually kill me. A month later, they got a picture of me with my face cut; it was a warning."

Luka just stared at Gakupo, not able to say anything as he continued his story.

"The police found me before it was too late. But I couldn't get rid of this scar; it was too deep."

He avoided her gaze the whole time. Luka smiled. "You know what? It's not that bad." He still had gorgeous eyes, and passed that mark, he was very handsome.

He turned around to face her. "Really?"

She kissed his nose, right in the middle of the scar.


	10. Chapter 10: Murderous Intentions

****_Hey guys! Hope you had a nice Christmas =D HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's another chapter to celebrate. 'Len' says I write too much... I wonder if that's true...? Anyway, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_

**Chapter 10: Murderous Intentions**

Luka was about to kiss Gakupo, but they heard a knock on the door. And so, they answered it.

"Gumi?" Luka said, obviously surprised. Though that feeling didn't last long when she saw the terrified and worried look on her friend's face. "What's wrong?"

"Rin… She… Sh-she g-got hit by… a-a c-carrr," Gumi managed to say, sobbing. Luka's heart skipped a beat. She almost fell, but Gakupo grabbed a hold of her.

"Is she…. o-okay?"

"We don't k-know… T-this is all my f-fault!" Gumi wailed.

"Let's go to the hospital… I-I'll be back," Luka said to Gakupo, who had forgotten to put his mask back on.

"I can come… If you want…" he offered.

"You don't know her… You should stay h-here… I'll be back," she promised, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He waved as the girls walked away. He hoped that Luka's friend, Rin, would be fine, and that Luka would come back.

…

Kaito saw Luka and her green-haired friend rushing out of the_ beast's_ house…

He had to get rid of _it_. For _her_.

And if getting rid of _him_ was the only way to get _her _back, he'd do it.

…

Miku, Meiko and Len were in the waiting room, all worried sick.

"Is she okay?" Luka said, panting along with Gumi.

"Oh yeah! Big time," Meiko said. "She's just having a blast in that room, being drugged on pills. Not to mention the-"

"How can you be so sarcastic at this moment?" Len interrupted. One of the nurses called out to him. He left with her to give his blood for blood transfusions to his sister.

"The doctors said they weren't sure if she was going t-to l-l-live…" Miku replied, sobbing.

Luka sat on one of the chairs, desperate for a miracle. She hated hospitals and their unwelcoming hallways, the endless flashbacks they would give her, and the fact that she hadn't been there for Rin. She just hoped that it wasn't too late for her friend.

…

After a stressful hour, Meiko saw the kid that was with Kaito at the park the other day.

"Hey! Kid! What are you doing here?" she yelled at him. "Stalking us?"

"No ma'am! I'm here to go see Daddy!" he responded.

"Is your father sick?" Miku asked, feeling pity for the child.

"No. He works here!"

"Right. What? Kaito dumped you? Well aw. Poor. Little. Freaking. You."

"Meiko! That's not a way to talk to kids!" Gumi shrieked.

Luka and Len, who had come back about twenty minutes ago, looked at each other, desperate about Meiko's behavior.

"Well… He did… But I really am here to see Daddy. I barely even see him during the day…"

"Why would he ditch you? Because you're JUST A KID!" the Brunette raged.

"MEIKO!" Miku hissed.

"He wants to kill the beast… So he said I would just be in his way… I don't want to be in Sir Kaito's way…" Piko said.

"Wait. WHAT!?" Luka jumped on her feet. "H-he's going t-to…. KILL HIM!? HE'S CRAZY!"

"Yes…. He said it was for you…"

"I've got to warn Gakupo!" she yelled, running down the hall.

…

Gakupo was in his living room, reading a book. He wasn't actually following the story, he was thinking about Luka, and wondering if she would come back. Maybe this was just an act so she could see his face, and then run away by using an excuse….He shook his head, chasing his thoughts away. _No, she wouldn't do that…_

Just then, he heard his door open, and he recalled that he forgot to lock it.

"Luka?"

Instead, there was a blue haired man, standing there with a knife. _The man that tried to rape Luka?!_

"Nice face!" He started to laugh hysterically. "AND LUKA. IS. MINE!"


	11. Chapter 11: Happily Ever After All

****_Hey! This is 'Len'! I'm such a terrible person, hacking 'Rin's' final chapter (of this story). I'm definitely going to get a beating, but you know, it's almost worth it (shut up! I am so not a masochist!) Anyway, it's only after about a month of begging that I finally decided to correct this freaking thing. Ah, how I love it when 'Rin' begs... I am so twisted, it's not even funny. Anyway, last chapter, but hey! Rin's already working on another fic, so it won't be long before something gets posted on her behalf again. I've decided to do some more intensive editing this time, instead of just correcting mistakes, so it might take a while... Anyway! That's nothing you guys need to worry about. Enjoy the final chapter and leave a review, k? Don't forget to check out the other stories on our account. Some are by 'Rin', some are by 'Neru' and some are by me, yours truly, 'Len'!_

**Chapter 11: Happily Ever After All**

"LUKA, WAIT!" Len screamed, racing down the hall after her.

"I'm sorry Len, but I don't have time! I need to warn Gakupo!"

Len managed to catch her. He grabbed her arm.

"How about you take this," he said, giving her his yellow cellphone, "and call the police to _tell _them a maniac's on the loose? That would be a good idea, don't you think?"

Luka realized that she was a bit stupid for not thinking about that.

"T-thanks Len…"

"No prob. What are you waiting for?"

And with that, he left.

Luka quickly dialed 911 while she was running out of the hospital.

"How may I help you?" a woman's voice answered on the other side of the line. Luka explained the situation, and gave the address.

While she was doing so, she had a desperate urge to cry. What if Kaito actually killed Gakupo?

…

"Nice face, I must say," Kaito said in a mocking way, holding the knife tightly.

Gakupo didn't say anything; he just grabbed the phone right next to him, wondering how stupid that man could be.

Oddly, as he dialed a number, he realized that his phone wasn't working.

"Hahaha! Fun isn't it? I cut the neighborhood's phone service!" he said, his eyes wild. Okay, maybe Kaito wasn't that much of an idiot after all.

"I'll kill you, and then show your head to Luka… _beast_."

He might not be completely stupid, but he definitely had more than a few loose screws. He was crazy. Insane. Psychotic.

"Filthy, ugly, disgusting _beast_… Get away from my Luka…"

Kaito started to move, and Gakupo realized that this man was also very, very drunk.

…

Luka ran through the other end of town without stopping to catch her breath. She didn't even stop when she knocked down a pile of watermelons. She hoped that she wasn't too late.

She finally arrived at the house, and she realized the door was wide open.

Quickly, she ran in the house, where Kaito was swinging his knife near Gakupo. He finally managed to get his arm, only scratching it.

"STOP!" Luka screamed, her voice betraying her fear.

Both man stared at her, surprised.

"Luka…" Gakupo whispered.

At that moment, the cops came into the house.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" one of them said, holding his gun up.

Instead, the ice-cream lover charged at them with his knife… and was easily caught by the police…

…

"RIN!" the blonde heard all her friends say.

She felt dazed and everything was a blur.

"What happened?" Rin asked.

"You got hit by a car…. Oh Rin, I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault…" Gumi sobbed.

"Not really. She was the stupid one…" Meiko mumbled, which earned her a death glare from Miku.

Finally, her vision coming back to its normal state, she saw her brother coming close. He gave her a tight hug.

"Rin… I'd rather you come home drunk than dead… Just saying…"

…

"Are you okay?" Luka asked Gakupo.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine-" He was stopped by her kiss, which he gladly returned. "You… you came back," he said.

"Of course I did!" she answered. "This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't left! I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"I told you; I'm fine." He smiled gently, pushing her bangs out of her face and kissing her again.

"But what about your arm?!" She took it, and saw only a tiny scratch. "Huh…? Well, I guess he isn't that dangerous with a knife…"

"He was wasted… His aim wasn't the best…" He looked at her, and then asked, "Why would you go out with a pathetic psychopath?"

"Errr… He wasn't crazy at first… I think our breakup was a trigger… My mom used to say men would kill for me… She was right."

Just then, Len's cellphone rang. Luka answered it.

"Rin's okay! She's a little dazed, but she's fine!" Gumi said.

"I'm coming!" and she hung up. She was so relieved; Rin was alive, and Gakupo was safe.

"Want to come see my friends?" Luka asked him.

He looked at his mask that was lying on the kitchen counter. He smiled, and, instead of the mask, he took Luka's hand, and they both walked through the door.


End file.
